


Blue Looks Good On You

by tiyrol



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A perfect world if they were actually roommates, Cheek Kisses, Comfort, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Kissing, Late at Night, Late night thoughts, M/M, No so implied on the second chapter, Sharing Clothes, Sleepless nights, Swearing, Tension, The poor pancakes are probably cold by now-, implied romantic attraction, no real names used, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiyrol/pseuds/tiyrol
Summary: Bad wears Skeppy’s hoodies, though it goes unmentioned, he can’t help but think he looks incredibly pretty in blue.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 37
Kudos: 579





	1. What a Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of one huge mistake and all at the same time, the _best_ idea Skeppy had ever come up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this inspired by a part of my own fic of this kind of idea, though I switched the roles because I thought It fit more, hope this makes sense. You don't really have to understand to read this I just thought I would mention it.

It wasn’t that Skeppy never noticed when Bad would tiptoe in his room, picking up a piece of fabric that lay abandoned on the ground from the previous day and walking out thinking he went unnoticed. Skeppy never had the idea to ask him what the late night visits were for, implying that he noticed that the fabric that clung to his friends skin was one that was in his closet a few days ago, he liked it and frankly didn’t want the occasion to change.

Bad wasn’t as silent as he thought he was in his head, Skeppy sometimes wondered whether he even _tried_ to be subtle with his operation that seemed to be-- steal Skeppy’s hoodies, admittedly, he enjoyed the sounds of his door swinging open, occasionally hitting the back of the wall with a clunk followed by the tiniest of a squeak that sometimes Skeppy pondered on whether Bad had a mouse cradled in his arms from the noise that sounded so harmless.

Skeppy always wondered how Bad believed such lies that Skeppy still laid so peacefully after he had crashed in the room with no attempts to be the even slightest gentle. There was no doubt that the sounds would have woken up the deepest of sleepers. Bad soon got boosted up to the top of Skeppy’s list of, ‘most clumsiest people I've ever met,’ 

The first time Skeppy ever caught Bad taking his hoodies was a very unusual night with shuffling of sheets, confusing stares and an oblivious caramel brunet haired man. Skeppy’s head spinning with thoughts of why Bad was on all floors, crawling on his bedroom floor in search for something in the pitch black, clearly failing his attempts, the task poorly executed.

The memory made him giggle, how Bad didn’t even notice that the human body that was curled in the sheets had dramatically moved into a position that _had_ to be more than an unconscious movement to find more comfort in the soft covers.

He would never mention that he was awake during the act as he imagined that Bad would get so embarrassed that he would stop, and that meant he would stop having Skeppy’s oversized clothing draping over his slightly smaller frame the next day that followed.

Here he was, hopelessly obsessed with the ideas of his _friend_ coming in his room just to take a colourful piece of fabric that was given the label as Skeppy’s from his famous blue colour plastered all over the material.

He didn’t know why the idea of Bad in his favourite hoodie made his face flush so much, he had frankly only ever seen Bad in blue once, the images of the stream flashed through his mind. There was never a moment that occurred to him that maybe-- just maybe he asked his friend to wear the hoodie in more than just promotion, when the streamer first turned on his facecam that day, he wasn’t sure if the feeling was that his friend had _actually_ agreed to the promotion or if it was the fact that the thought of Bad in one of his hoodies made his heart burst.

He imagined that maybe the cloth was one that had his scent infused into it, Bad being able to snuggle into the clothing a little more, the idea being more comforting imagining that him, himself had worn the fabric previously. 

Even _if_ it was the second option, he didn’t know why. His heart not only burst but dropped at the thought, that maybe his feelings about Bad were more than what he first thought. The long strolls in the dog parks, hands interlaced for extra heat and wind nipping at their exposed hands made Skeppy feel as if Bad was _his_. As if the late night conversations, looking up at the stars that littered themselves across the dark hues of the airspace, just talking about nothing in particular, the moonlight shining down on them, making Bad’s eyes glow more than ever; sometimes Skeppy wondered if he was the reason they glowed, he wanted that.

He lied hopelessly, staring at the ceiling just waiting for the clocks to hit midnight, for Bad’s footsteps across the wooden floor to echo through the room, Skeppy’s eyes falling close to mimic the image of him resting in a peaceful sleep, or at least that's what he hoped it looked like. He would never know if his eyes were closed or more or less looked like they were glued together in an uncomfortable position, making creases fold and obvious that the action was forced. His breath too fast, not evened out into a soft rhythm that Bad admired as they napped on the couch, falling asleep in each others company feeling like a lullaby singing them to sleep.

The sounds of the clock's handles were ticking at a pace that Skeppy dreaded, the sounds ringing through the room, cars engines faded roars adding in every once in a while as the world was still on play, the time it was taking for Bad to arrive seemed to be on pause in the raven haired man’s mind, feeling as if it was on a slow motion playback speed, his mind dreading for _something_ to happen.

The fact his favourite cloth was on the ground, so carelessly scattered without a second thought of whether it was going to get dirty or damaged made Skeppy visibly cringe. He didn’t know why he was so careless about the hoodie yet the outcome made it all worthwhile. He didn’t know why he had purposely laid the material on the ground in hopes Bad would be wearing it the next day. He knew that the certain clothing was even oversized on his own frame, let alone his roommates that was obviously at a smaller figure, his shoulders less broad meaning the sleeves would fall, making the sweater paws that Skeppy was so famous for. He couldn’t wait for the sight. 

As if on queue for the scheduled time, Skeppy listened out for the quiet footsteps that lead up to his bedroom door almost taunting him as the doorknob creaked under someone's grasp. His eyes shuttered closed tightly, making it obvious that his slumber was faked, anyone from a close range would be able to tell, Skeppy unaware of this; he kept them squeezed airtight shut. 

As like all other nights, this one being no different. Bad stumbled into the room with caution, still managing to trip over an object laid on the ground, hardly visible from the lack of natural lighting reflecting onto the objects. With that, he tripped over his own feet, making squeak before he caught a hold of his own balance. 

It was fairly obvious for anyone that was only falling asleep that there was a sound in the room that would make their body shoot up in confusion to all the shuffling that was echoing through the slightly empty room, Skeppy only recently moving into the homely space.

He was suppressing a giggle from escaping through his throat, reacting from the sound. Thought he couldn’t see as his eyes glued themselves shut, eyelashes lightly brushing against his cheeks; this caused by the tight close he had his eyesight, he could hear the light shuffles of Bad, his hands clearly tracing the floor for any abandoned clothing he could take into his possession for a few hours-- to lightly curl up into the fabric that had Skeppy’s scent engraved to it like a tattoo, cold beach nights, the wind nipping at your exposed skin and vanilla candles that had an orange tone alit to the tip of the wick, the candle wax slowly breaking down for more of the scent lets out its fumes into the air.

To Skeppy’s heard knowledge, he assumed Bad had found what he was looking for, his fingertips lightly brushing over the previously worn clothing as his hands snatched onto the cloth a little too tightly only to pull it close to his chest, feeling the scent fill up his nostrils.

Skeppy listened out for the sounds of Bad making his evacuation after getting the item in his possession but with no avail. He wasn’t sure if it was his own brain not comprehending the sounds of the door being pulled open and carefully closed again or if his nightly raccoon just hadn’t left yet.

Before the thoughts could run themselves wild in his brain, Skeppy heard light footsteps, yet this only gave more confusion. Even though Bad should be scheduled to leave the bedroom, he heard the footsteps creeping closer instead of fading softly out of hearing range. The sound confused him, starting to wonder whether he should risk it and creak open his eyes to figure out why the sound was creeping closer.

He decided against it, eyebrows furrowed and eyes closed in a tight inhumane manner, hoping it was a convincing enough sight to keep Bad from asking questions. Even so, if it wasn’t he would be saved from questions from the darkness that had no light to illuminate the room, his face just becoming a dark part of the shadows that lied covering every corner of his room.

Skeppy felt a present hanging over his ‘asleep’ figure, any small amount of light making the frame under the sheets fading away with the taller silhouette hanging above him, kneeling by the side of his bed for a reason that went unknown to him.

Skeppy couldn’t be sure yet he had a strong sense and feeling telling him that his accusations were right, that the figure was slowly inching closer to his face, his shaky breath leaving the lightest of warmth radiating on his skin, the feeling of heat and comfort dancing on his skin, feeling like _love_. 

Skeppy’s breath hitched as the feeling only got closer, their faces only inches apart, noses touching as Skeppy’s breath was uneven on the other man’s face. The tanned man finding it unbearably hard to not lean into the touch, giving in to his late night desires and dreams of the light feeling of his friends lips on his own, chests pulled together as Skeppy would grasp onto Bad’s clothing, to wrap his hands around the taller's waist to pull them closer than they already were. Faces moving in sync as they only desired to feel more of the others presents, warmth of soft lips that Skeppy imagined left the burning taste of cherries that he only craved more, leaning in again to get a reminder of not only the flavour but the _feeling_.

Skeppy’s mind was running wild with the thoughts bouncing around his mind, leaving each new thought with the burn than the last. His dreams only shattered with the loss of heat against his lips, only to be transferred onto his cheek.

The lightest peck, soft lips pressed against his cheek that made him take a sharp inhale; one that was surely a sign that was a reaction from the action his friend had just done, Skeppy being awake being the only logical explanation to how pursued the reaction. Skeppy had to do everything in his power not to open his eyes to see the look on Bad’s face, to see if there was any sign for a reason on _why_ he had done this. 

As much as he wanted to ask why, he was only stuck asking _himself_ on why he wanted to awake from his faked slumber to reach out and kiss back, his mind kept the restraints on his body from committing such foolish acts. The thought wasn’t new for Skeppy, he wanted to blame it on lack of sleep, like the conscious part of his mind was losing itself but he knew that wasn’t the reasonable explanation, he wished it was, the thoughts weren't new and there was nothing he could do in his power to change that.

Just as if nothing had happened, Bad’s grip tightened onto the fabric and he took his hand that somehow had made its way onto Skeppy’s, it went unnoticed until the comfort faded as his presence did too.

Floorboards creaked as feet lightly made their way onto the plastered tiles that lay perfectly aligned on the floor, the doorknob making the slightest creak as the hand that held warmth stumbled out of the room, mission went successful but slightly off track, Bad didn’t complain and neither did Skeppy.

Skeppy made the ceiling more appealing than it really was that night, almost as if it was his job to examine how each rigged bump laid uneven on the shelter of the room, inspecting each shade of grey that was used, anything that took Skeppy’s mind of the fact that he wanted to _kiss_ his best friend. 

That night went unrestful, the amount of tossing and turning was an unusual amount compared to most nights, eyes failing to shutter close as the memory replays in his head, as much as he tried to have his eyes fall close, they only shot open as the feeling replayed, the kiss lingering on his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, written at early hours of the morning, this took a lot longer to write than I'd like to admit. Hope the writings at good enough quality as all my proofreads were by tired me! Comments are VERY apricated! I'd love to hear what you thought!


	2. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy was right, blue really _did_ look good on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited chapter two of, Blue Looks Good On You. Sorry it took so long, I recently (meaning today) looked over the ending and realised how _needed_ a part two was so, here you go!
> 
> (Also I have no idea why this reposted with a new date, I posted a different fics update and it messed with this one for some reason, sorry about that lol!)

This wasn’t his original plan.

Sure, he didn’t completely _mind_ that it had ended up this way but, it had its own complications. 

This prosecution was difficult, to say the least. How, it had become a habit, an unbreakable one. Even if he wanted, if he tried, he couldn’t break away from it.

It had become is new comfort, a routine. 

It mimicked a magnet, an unseeable force that leads him back every time without fail.

Bad wasn’t sure if he liked it this way. Yes, this had been his schedule, for weeks on end but, he never knew if he led himself back each time because that had become his normal. This wasn’t his choice anymore, completely out of his control. It was fine this way, he’d make do with what he had.

This was fine, there wasn’t a problem with this plan, except there was one thing.

How hadn’t Skeppy noticed?

Don’t get him wrong, it wasn’t as if he was doing this to get his attention though, from afar Bad most definitely looked like a lost puppy, clawing his way at Skeppy’s leg in need of any sorts of attention from the man. 

It was almost as if he wanted him to notice. He wanted his eyes to linger a little longer than they did as normal but they never did and he wasn’t sure if he was happy with that or if he just wanted a little _more._

He wanted his hands to rest on his sides, just to hold him, compliment him, just have a moment together in the others arm. Cherish each other, have an unspoken understanding of his soft kisses on various places on his face, rested so delicately. He wanted that to be fresh in the other’s mind, cause an aftermath of a change between them; a change that made that a common thing, that made Bad wearing the others clothing deemed as _normal._

He wasn’t sure why this had become such a thing that caused his sleepless nights of tossing and turning, wasn’t sure of why this had been blown out of proportion, wasn’t sure of why this had gone unmentioned between them, why Bad had to deal with this all alone.

He liked it that way, he had to, anyway. He wanted to hate this feeling. He wanted to be able to turn his back to his emotions, cast them away, lock them up.

He couldn’t.

Not yet.

That was okay, he’d deal with this, he’d take what he had at this moment in time. 

And so, here begins the saga of events. Here’s when his habits and small gestures of thievery would begin.

-

This night hadn’t been any different from the rest, in fact, it had been exactly like any other. From creeping across the hallway to meeting his eyes upon the sleeping figure, nestled up in the sheets, longing for extra warmth.

Bad’s heart fluttered. It didn’t phase him, this wasn’t new.

The task should be easy, simple since, it was so overdone. Even though the task had been repeated so many times that it had become repetitive, Bad never, ever got sick of it. He looked forward to moments like these. Thoughts the entirety of the day from the moment his eyes flicker open in awakening. 

Skeppy had always been a peaceful sleeper, despite his drowsy habits to tense his eyes which Bad never understood, it was unnatural, he hadn’t ever been exposed to the sight of someone doing such thing. He ignored the gut feeling that there was more to this under the surface he was revealed to.

Everything had been going the way it had been planned until something rather familiar and bright met his gaze, that’s when his heart stopped or, rather started beating uncontrollably and unnaturally _fast._

That hoodie, Skeppy’s prized possession.

Bad thinks, he thinks hard. 

He hadn’t ever been able to spot the thing being so carelessly thrown on the ground before, this was _definitely_ new. 

Bad had encountered a scolding the last time he had mimicked similar events.

_Skeppy slapped his arm lightly in a teasing manner as Bad threw the cloth lightly on the ground, Skeppy audibly gasped when he moved his gaze downward following the sound of a rather soft- thump that followed Bad’s free hand which was previously holding the fabric to rest against his own hip._

_“Bad! What the fuck!” Skeppy exclaimed all the while reaching his arms in a downward motion to retrieve the cloth, huddling it close to his chest as if he was going to lose it again if he didn’t do so._

_This time, it was Bad’s time to act surprised yet, this wasn’t at all an act on his end._

_“HEY! Language, ‘mhp I can’t believe you!” His usual grumble followed shortly after he expressed his light-hearted anger at the younger male._

_“No! I can’t believe you!” He responds, rather offended but still having its joking tone to it- as usual. He dragged upon the ‘you’ as if it was going to emphasize his point on refusing this to get turned around on him. His finger jabbed in the other’s chest lightly, backing the other shriek at he erupted in giggles, the raven-haired man taking this to his advantage and moving his hands, teasing the others sides._

The memory slipped away as soon as it had appeared, leaving only Bad with a smile creeping onto his lips at the pure happiness returning to him from his memory being resurfaced. 

Though the entire memory had been played on an act of pure banter, Bad couldn’t help to remember that Skeppy had deeply loved that cloth, giving it an attachment the day it arrived in the mail.

He couldn’t miss the expression pressed onto his best friends lips, no-one could miss it. 

Those were the things that made him hesitate about taking the hoodie. Those thoughts were the culprits to his heart jumping a beat.

But then, he heard a shuffle.

Skeppy had moved, slightly, ever so slightly. Still, he didn’t miss it even though it was in the corner of his vision, almost out of sight. Still, _he didn’t miss it._

It was unnatural. As if he was in control. This made Bad’s mind wander, wander in places that he hadn’t quite explored before.

_Was Skeppy awake?_

It didn’t make sense. Why would he be, he means. That’s what his thoughts are telling him. Telling him not to trust this.

That’s also when the idea struck.

It was so evil, mischievous, _dangerous_ but it made so much sense all at the same time.

He picked up the cloth despite all his thoughts running wild inside his head, screaming at him, yelling, fighting against each other. He ignored them all.

He walked closer even as his schedule would be picking at his skin, itching inside his head for him to follow the orders as usual since they always worked without trouble. 

He was so peaceful, comfortable and looked at ease. 

Bad had to fight against his own mind to not jump under the covers with the sleeping body, curl up into the warmth that would lie beside him, feel at his own ease.

There wasn’t much else to let his eyes linger on with the darkness overshadowing any further images that would keep his procrastinating a little longer until he walked out, job undone. 

And so, he went for it and kissed his cheek ever so slightly.

And that’s when Skeppy’s breath _unnaturally_ hitched. 

_Maybe it isn’t all what it seems._

-

Skeppy didn’t want to get up, he wanted to so desperately ignore the wafting smell of food creeping under his door from the kitchen. Pancakes, his favourite.

It was painfully obvious Bad was taunting him by every little thought that floated at the top of his head, grabbing it and pursuing, anything to tick Skeppy off.

He wanted to get up, all at the same time but there were two things that dragged him back every time.

Obvious, the warmth of his bed. He didn’t want his feet to pad against the cold tiled out floor in favour of resting against the softer sheets that felt more at home.

But there was also another thought, blue.

That darn blue hoodie that, at the time of being drunken on the thought, Skeppy had thought it was brilliant, _fantastic_ even. 

And now? Now was when it started to dawn on him. When he started to regret his original dedication to the hoodie saga. And now he was to pay for it.

He knew he had to creep out of his bed at some moment in time but, what he wasn’t expecting was to be shaken out of thought by a small creaked sound and a familiar voice.

Before looking up, he identified to voice to a face immediately knowing it was his best friend. In blue.

_Blue._

He was fucked, utterly, undoubtedly _fucked._

There was no escaping this one.

Bad’s plan worked alright, it _worked._ Better than it should have, really.

Once Skeppy even saw the splotches of blue, his mind went fuzzy and _blank._

It was better than he ever imagined and he hadn’t even seen the full picture, heck, he hadn’t even seen half of it but he already knew it was worth the pain and sleepless night he had gone through.

This was a punishment from his hidden feelings being concealed for an amount of time that was uncountable. It was as if he locked them up with a key, throwing it away in a place he was unfamiliar with, yet, the thought of trying to get back into possession of the key was never an option he was willing to consider. The idea of never admitting to the feelings was comforting to Skeppy but, he always knew that they would be there to come back to haunt him and make his skin crawl, just disregarded in a dark part of his mind that he was extremely afraid to explore, even with the brightest flashlight.

Lost in thought, Skeppy hadn’t even recognized that the door had made a _click!_ shut and the blue had evacuated out of his sight.

Shit.

He was _so_ fucked.

He chased after it, desperately wanting to see the full picture, like it was a magnet he was born to be attracted to, next to at all times. He crawled out of the bed in record speed only missing the warmth that would drag him back each time for a few seconds before it was long forgotten.

The door swung open under his grasp in a hurry, as if he was running out of time. The sight was now met with the long, daunting hallway.

_Had the corridors always been this long?_

He stumbled his way through the back half of the house haphazardly, not careful to stop and ponder on whether he should be more delicate with each step, whether he should-

And there it was, there _he_ was.

Skeppy didn’t know why he hadn’t thought of this sooner, why the fucking _greatest_ plan hadn’t come to him sooner.

He stood there, _drowning_ in the fabric of blue. _His_ fabric of blue. The hoodie draped over him, way past his hips all the way down to his fucking _knees._

Skeppy didn’t remember the fabric being this big on himself, let alone someone else.

But, what can he say, he’d never seen anyone quite _drown_ in cloth before. All he knew was Bad was doing a good job at it. A fucking great job at it.

The sleeve on one arm was bunched up into a scrunched up ball of fabric at the top of his wrist to prevent any unnecessary bother while preparing the pancakes on two plates for the two roommates. Though Bad had still left one arm free of cutting blood circulation, and it was _perfect._

The sleeve overhung just enough, the tips of his pale fingertips poking down through the sleeve hole, as if he were to attempt to do any handy-work task, it would be shut down by the unnecessary cloth keeping his hands warm, imitating the feeling of a hand in his own.

God, he knew it would be a sight to see but Skeppy didn’t prepare for _this._

“Oh, hey Skeppy!” Bad said, much above a whisper, morning voice creeping through his words and a husky voice was left to echo in Skeppy’s ears. It was taunting, he was doing this on purpose. Skeppy saw right though the innocent smile, creased eyes scrunching up to great him a happy hello and-

Ah. Though he knew straight the mans faked out acts, he couldn’t find himself to care. The sight for sore eyes of Bad draped in _his_ hoodies was too much to even attempt to focus on anything else in the given moment, despite how hard he would try.

“Bad,” Skeppy spoke, his voice made his jump back a spook and his mouth received teeth against the red rose lips in return of his voice being so _morning like._

Bad giggled at his friend gnawing on his own lip for comfort, receiving in Skeppy taking a step forward, close to invading the man’s personal bubble, they did this a lot, this wasn’t new. 

“Skeppy,” 

_Mocking. Does he think this is funny?_

“Did you do this on purpose- fuck- you’re- _shit-_ ” His words came out as more of a tumble of weeds, unmeaningful phrases and small gasps for air slithered their way into the sentence making it become an absolute ramble and mess of words.

A finger to his lips was all it took for him to absolutely break, give up on any self-control he previously had, and any _self-dignity_ he had before this. His breath hitched against the fingertip he was once admired, the edge of blue clothing felt down due to the angle change and following its lead with gravity. 

“Language.” His voice rang. 

_Fuck._

“You, you’re- I- How? How do you _do this_ to me?” His words barely came out, lower than a whisper and Bad listened out carefully.

“Mmmm’ do what Skeppy?” 

At this point it's _painfully_ obvious what his intentions are, what antics he's playing up to, to tease Skeppy into vocally expressing his thoughts but, at the end of it all, Skeppy plays along.

“Shut up, how are you so goddamn _pretty?_ ” He snakes his arm around Bad’s waist mid-sentence, fingers grasping onto the slightly worn out material and his mind floats off to how close their faces are until Bad’s voice takes away the silence between them.

“Language.” His voice is stern, almost intimidating Skeppy thought until he glances upon his outfit and his opinions suddenly change. 

“But thank you!” He chirps. Skeppy is blushing harder than he was before, Bad’s breathing picks up against Skeppy’s face as the light scent of toothpaste is wafting in front of him.

“I can’t- Holy shit look at you,” Skeppy ignores the language warning for the second time, half intentional but so overblown by thoughts that it becomes a mystery of whether he would have purposely ignored the calls if he was filled with his own thoughts, his own mind in control.

“Mmm,” Bad hums at the compliment, eyebrows furrow as he asks his _friend_ a question.

“What makes me so pretty, Skeppy, hm?”

_This man is going to be the death of me._

“You kill me,” Skeppy’s eyes glued shut in embarrassment, he searches his mind for a place to hide, run away, _escape_ but with no avail, he’s trapped and Bad is the one cornering him.

“I didn’t know that was something that made me pretty, hm Skeppy?” 

“Stop being such a fucking tease.” The language flies straight over Bad’s head, seems like he’s too deep, also. 

Their eyes meet as Bad speaks again.

“Stop avoiding my question.” He mentions, sternly, Skeppy gives in.

“Mmm, well. For starters your eyes,” Skeppy gives in, willingly when it daws upon him that he gets to shower Bad is praises, that he's _asking_ for it, rare. His praises and compliments are usually shut down with a soft grumble deep in the back of Bad’s throat before he sits up from his seat and leaves Skeppy with his love building up in the back of his throat, it always went unknown is to _why._

“What about my eyes, Darling?”

_Holy crap, that hoodies turned him into someone else._

The pet name makes him shiver. 

“They’re like walking in a forest, sunbeams crawling on your skin as early hour morning birds chirp, how the wind picks at your skin, just enough that it becomes soothing and not a feeling that makes you pull your jacket closer to you bare skin,” He mumbles close to his ears, he physically feels Bad shiver under his hold.

“Oh, do tell me more,” This time, his reply comes out soft, loving, _appricative._

“I’d love to,” He softly sings back.

Skeppy knew he could ramble on for hours on end about all the things about Bad that makes his stomach churn —he speaks out of experience— but he knows his time is limited by Bad’s evened out breathing against his ears, the soft soothing tone of Skeppy’s voice and well thought out compliments were well, lulling him to sleep. He had to keep this short and sweet, he would make do.

“You wearing that hoodie of mine, fuck- I went breathless,” His face perks up from Skeppy’s shoulder where it had been nestled in for the past few minutes overturned by sweet mummers and compliments.

The affection looked so _domestic_ from afar, another point of view it looked so affectionate. So loving, so sweet. Skeppy had wished it was real sometimes, that this was common everyday, that this was his normal schedule with the other.

They held each other as the morning sun peaked through the blinds, the wafting smell of pancakes was still present thought the kitchen air, fresh.

“An- and your _lips._ Fuck- I’d drown in them if you’d let me.” There was his last drop of self control, gone. He was purely talking from feelings now. Dangerous, like stepping on thin ice, Bad held him close, reissuing him just by his hold that he wouldn’t allow him to fall in, it was comforting.

“Has anyone ever told you how _kissable_ your lips look, Bad?” He says softly as if he was singing a softer melody into the other's ears.

Ignored, he only received a puff against his neck, a relieved sigh. He shivered.

“Hey, Skeppy?” His voice was so gone, lost in drowsiness from the drug of compliments he was still on his high from, not helping that sleep was overtaking his restless mind. 

“Mh?” There was a light hum of agreement which led Bad to his next actions. Bad tilted Skeppy’s chin delicately, slightly but enough to meet his gaze with his own as he stared into the eyes that lied out in front of his own.

“Can I kiss you?” It wasn’t like he should be surprised, the two had been dancing around each other for the last ten minutes that it should be no surprise that that question would pop up but, Skeppy couldn’t help but shutter from complete and utter shock of the bravery of the man in front of him.

Instead of making a complete answer to the man, he slowly leaned in. Tilting his head ever so slightly has their noses began to brush against one another. His breath went uneven again against the youngers darker complexion and he was left there, gazing into the green eyes.

Everything he said was true, not just because of the heat of the moment but, he couldn’t help but wonder if Bad pondered on whether that was Skeppy’s true opinions, whether he trusted whatever words that came out of the other's mouth as easily as Skeppy did for him.

Bad’s eyes shuttered close leaving Skeppy to be searching for the green that was behind the lips, and so he closed his in return, the gesture followed by leaning in closer to the man.

Skeppy knew it felt cliche to describe the feeling as fireworks or a burst of confetti but it was true, he felt a burst feeling in his gut of butterflies as the pair moved their lips in sync with one another, sharing the divine moment slowly and carefully.

The kiss was fueled and powered by pure love and emotion, Skeppy could _feel_ the burst of love throughout the kiss from Bad, drinking as much of it up as he could.

It felt like a drug he had been missing his entire life, the antidote to all his worries and problems that had been built up over the years, purley just from the romantic moment that was longer by the two love-birds who had seemed to be struck my oblivion the first time they ever lied eyes on each other.

Pulling away seemed like an idea so far out of reach, like he would refuse to do so, even if it was so close to his own grasp. He pulled Bad imaginable closer to his own frame, feeling the baby blue clothing brush against the skin revealed by his shorts as he admired the picture of Bad wearing such fabric behind his eyelids, blue projected like a movie on the large screen.

Even though they felt like they could stay glued together by lips for the rest of their eternity, breath seemed to have other plans, refusing to let their desires take control.

Gasping for air, they pulled apart and the magical sensation still lingered in the air. Bad rested his forehead against Skeppy’s as they both searched to regain their breath.

He ran his hand against Bad’s spine and the fabric returned the favour by its soft texture being present. The smell of Skeppy clung to the clothing from this being something he had worn previously.

His hand explored the most of the others back at it ran across Bad’s nape making him shiver at the newfound affection he was receiving. Skeppy broke the silence this time with a sentence that made Bad’s heart flutter.

“Blue looks good on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter @t1yrol
> 
> Comments are VERY appreciated.


End file.
